


Just you and me.

by funkyj4eva



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Domestic, Domestic Disputes, F/F, Makeup, One Shot, kyalin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28128696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funkyj4eva/pseuds/funkyj4eva
Summary: Lin's inability to stop working once she’s clocked off serves as a sore spot in her relationship with Kya. Sometimes she needs a reminder that she needs to get her priorities sorted.
Relationships: Lin Beifong/Kya II
Comments: 3
Kudos: 79





	Just you and me.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel that once Lin and Kya have gotten comfortable around each other, they fall into as much of a routine that their jobs will allow them to keep. However as Lin is used to being alone for such a long time after Tenzin, she forgets that she's part of something now and has to learn how to spend her time accordingly and not just throw herself into her work.

"You need to stop."

"I'm almost finished." The Chief murmured, half paying attention to the report she just started skimming through and a less than impressed Waterbender.

The Chief of Police was sitting in her brightly lit home office with her reading glasses perched on her nose, a report in one hand and the other twirling a pen. Various folders, papers and post-it notes were spread out all over the desk and sorted into three distinct piles; completed, more information required or to be reviewed. Standing directly across from where she sat, stood an agitated Healer with a scowl on her face and her hands on her hips.

"No, it can wait til tomorrow." Said Kya, this time with more conviction to her voice.

"But-"

"Put. It. Down."

"Kya, if you'd jus-"

“No.”

"Give me ten minutes and I promise I'll stop for the night." Pleaded Lin as she lowered the report in hand to look at her girlfriend.

"That's what you said two hours ago!" Kya threw her hands in the air, exasperated by her girlfriend's inability to stop working once she’s clocked off.

"Come on babe, I'm almost done."

_Really?! She’s going to fight me on this?_

"That one is a fresh report!" Kya violently gestured to the report that Lin held in her hands.

"You know what?! Fine! Don't spend time with your girlfriend who you haven't seen all week!” Kya snapped.

“Kya-” the Police Chief spluttered.

“Goodnight Chief." She said as she turned around while shaking her head and marched out of the office, towards their bedroom.

"Wait. What?!" The Metalbender abruptly stood up, knocking her chair out from under her and dropping the report on the desk as she stared after the swish of her girlfriend’s ponytail just exiting the door.

"I said, GOODNIGHT!" An audibly angry Kya retorted out in the hallway.

 _Fuck_. Lin thought as she winced at the Waterbender’s tone.

"Kya, wait! Stop!" Lin desperately called out as she made a start after the Healer, catching up to Kya just as she was about to close their bedroom door on her. Her hand shot out to hold the door open so that she can look at her girlfriend.

“No, it’s getting late now.” The Healer said, looking away to try and hide the hot, angry tear that traced its way down her cheek. Lin hesitantly reached out to grab a hold of her hand. “I think I'm going to call it a night.” the Waterbender said, while turning and pulling away from Lin’s touch to stare at their bed.

Taking in a deep breath to gather her thoughts, Lin pulls Kya in for a back hug. As soon as Lin’s body makes contact with hers, she tenses.

“You're right, that can wait." She said as she rested her head against her lover’s shoulder. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be ignoring you like this.” The Metalbender said as she released her girlfriend to slowly turn her so that they could face each other again. Reaching out with one hand to caress Kya’s cheek, she searched her girlfriend’s eyes with hers. The Metalbender then spoke again, this time in a softly spoken voice that she only used when they were in private. “Let's spend some time together, just you and me.”

"How about we start anew from here?" she said as she moved her hands down to hold Kya by the waist.

After stealing a glance over Kya's shoulder at the clock on their bedside table, the Chief returned her gaze to her girlfriend.

"Kya would you like to join me in the lounge for a bit?"

"The radio show that you like should be on in a few minutes right? Let's listen to it together."

She leaned her head forward, breathing in Kya’s signature perfume.

“Hmm? What do you say?” Lin murmured, looking up with hopeful eyes and a small smile on her face.

After what felt like the longest minute of Lin’s life, Kya sighed, releasing the tension in her body.

“Okay, but this doesn’t mean that I am happy with how you ignored me earlier on.”

_I’m sorry._

“I know.” Lin gave a quick peck to the side of Kya's lips and pulled away from her.

“Come. Let me make it up to you.” the Chief said as she took Kya by the hand and led her to the lounge. On their way through, Lin stopped by her office to turn the light off and close the door before continuing on to their destination.

“Take a seat. I’ll make us some tea.” She said as she released the Waterbender’s hand, so that she could make her way to their spot on the couch. After watching her lover take a seat, Lin padded over to their radio and turned the dial to tune into the right frequency for Kya’s show, catching the end of the theme song, signalling the start of this week’s episode.

 _“Previously on the Adventures of Arnook and Shebah, we find the two companions captured and thrown into an underground bending tournament by accident! Will the two be able to gain back their freedom?!”_ the radio presenter announced.

Swiftly, Lin made her way towards the cupboard in the kitchen that housed the small cast-iron teapot and two matching teacups that she was after. She then opened the pantry to extract Kya’s favourite blend of tea, hoping that it would help lighten the mood. After depositing the exact amount of tea leaves required for the size of the pot, she then filled it with water and let it heat on the stove top, taking it off to steep once it had reached the optimum temperature. Once the tea was ready, Lin placed everything onto a tray and carried it out to where her girlfriend was seated and placed it on the coffee table. After taking a seat, she then poured the tea into both teacups and handed one to Kya before taking one for herself. Lin then settled into the couch beside Kya, opting to sitting close but not so close as to stifle her, not knowing if she was forgiven just yet.

As the first ad break took place, Lin looked down into her cup and spoke aloud. “I’m sorry you know... I just get carried away sometimes. I didn’t intend to make you feel that way.”

“I know.” Kya said as she moved over closer to Lin and gently lifted her head so that she can look into her eyes. “It’s just that we hardly get time off together sometimes and when we finally do, you’re so wrapped up in your work that I wonder if I have a place in your life as well.” She whispered.

“Spirits Kya. I had no idea that’s how you felt.” Lin said as she pulled her girlfriend’s hand away from her cheek to give the top of her hand a kiss. Taking a moment to mull over the sincerity of Kya's words, Lin's jade eyes held her gaze with the bright blue of Kya's as she spoke next with steely resolve.

“I want to make it very clear to you what you mean to me Kya. You are the best thing to ever happen to me. You are the reason why I come home every night. You are the reason why I am trying to look after myself now. You are my everything, and I need you. You will always have a place in my life. I just need reminding every now and then when I get distracted. Promise me you will be by my side to pull me back into place when I stray?”

A warmth washed over Kya’s body as she took in those words. Overwhelmed by Lin’s uncharacteristic words of affection, Kya placed her teacup down on the coffee table and leaned in towards Lin’s face to stare into those jade eyes, throwing her arms around her neck.

“Always.” Kya breathed onto Lin’s lips as she moved in for a deep kiss with her lover.

They didn’t really hear how Arnook and Shebah managed to fair in their adventure, however they did make up for all the time that they lost that week, long into the hours of the next morning. When it became time for the Chief to wake up to get ready for work, she quickly silenced her alarm and quietly slipped out of bed, hoping not to disturb her sleeping girlfriend. The events of the previous night reminded her of how lucky she was that she had someone like Kya to come home to.

_She’s incredible and she’s mine._

So instead of making her way to the bathroom as per her usual routine, she padded softly to the lounge for the telephone. She called the overnight deputy and informed him that she was taking the day off and for her assistant to reschedule any meetings for the day. As soon as that was taken care of, she swiftly made her way back to bed and slipped in next to Kya, wrapping her arms around her lover and pulling her in close.

“Hmm? No work today Chief?” Kya called out sleepily, cracking one eye open to look at her Chief of Police.

“No, not today.” Lin replied, a small smile playing around her lips. “Today it’s just you and me.” She leaned in to give Kya a kiss on her forehead. “Go back to sleep.”

Without much encouragement she could hear her lover’s breathing begin to slow and even out again. Lin also drifted back off to sleep, but not before she whispered those three words that she had never said out loud to her girlfriend.

“I love you.”

She realised then that she didn’t need anything else in life, after all everything she needed was right here beside her. Maybe she will take some time off for the two of them more often.

**Author's Note:**

> So I've decided to try writing a piece with a little bit of conflict and feelings of being underappreciated in a relationship. I'm not 100% happy with this as I feel like there's something missing. Thoughts?
> 
> I'm still very new to writing, so any pointers would be great.


End file.
